Red Balloon
by sukikawai-chan
Summary: "Tapi sayang….Kau tidak bisa berbohong di depanku, Tetsuya."/"Bagaimana jika tanggal 4 november berikutnya namamu berubah menjadi Akashi Tetsuya?"/Happy AkaKuro/KuroAka Days XD/Warning Inside! Review please? :D


_Terkadang, ketika kita mendengarkan ocehan seorang anak kecil yang begitu polos dan tidak pernah bermakna penting, tanpa sadar hal itu membuat kita melihat kebenaran yang sesungguhnya._

_Kau tahu mengapa? _

_Karena cinta tidak pernah hilang di dalam diri seorang anak kecil. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Red Balloon" **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : OOC. Typo(s). Cerita Klise. Gaje. Dll. **

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

_**.**_

_"Tak bisakah kukatakan…_

_…kalau aku mencintaimu?" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sensei_! Kuroko-_sensei_! Ayo bermain petak umpet!"

"Tidak boleh! Kuroko-_sensei_ sudah berjanji sama Mia untuk membuat kue hari ini!"

"_Sensei_! Hari ini Kenta ingin bermain basket seperti kemarin…"

"Aku ingin bermain bersama Kuroko-_sensei_ juga."

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas, lagi.

Pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu hanya mendesah pasrah ketika kedua lengannya ditarik ke sana kemari cukup keras. Padahal yang menariknya hanyalah tangan-tangan kecil yang memintanya untuk menemani bermain di siang hari itu. Berteriak memanggil namanya dengan semangat. Bocah-bocah kecil itu berjuang memperebutkan dirinya.

"_Minna_, coba dengarkan _Sensei_ sebentar," suara lembut penuh kasih sayang itu terdengar, membuat anak kecil yang mengelilinginya berhenti berteriak dan menarik tangannya, "Karena tidak mungkin _Sensei_ melakukan semuanya sekaligus, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita belajar melukis, hm?" seulas senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya. Tulus juga lembut.

"Tapi, tapi…hari ini sudah janji akan membuat kue bersama Mia, bukan?" celoteh seorang gadis kecil berambut ikal yang tadi menarik tangan kanannya, kedua bola mata besar cerahnya menatap Kuroko penuh harap. Kedua pipinya menggembung.

Kuroko terkekeh geli, merasa lucu dengan tingkah laku salah satu muridnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menepuk puncak kepala gadis kecil itu lalu mengelusnya pelan. "Kita akan membuatnya lain kali. Nee, Mia-chan?"

Sang gadis kecil menatap Kuroko, binar di kedua matanya tampak bersinar. "Lain kali? Membuat kue berbentuk kelinci?"

"Tentu," sahut Kuroko, "Kau bisa membentuknya sesuka hatimu."

"_Sensei_ berjanji?"

Kuroko mengacungkan salah satu jari kelingkingnya. "Janji."

"Baiklah," ujar si gadis kecil akhirnya, mengaitkan jari kelingking kecilnya dengan jari kelingking Kuroko. "Aku akan menantikan hari itu,"

"Ehh?!" salah seorang anak memekik. "Curang! Mia-chan curang! Aku juga ingin membuat kue bersama Kuroko _sensei_!" dan pekikannya tadi pun mendapat perhatian anak-anak lainnya. Mereka menatap gadis kecil bernama Mia itu dengan iri.

"_Sensei_, aku juga ingin membuat kue bersama Sensei," sahut seorang anak laki-laki, tangannya bergerak menarik lengan baju Kuroko.

"Aku juga! Tapi aku tidak ingin berbentuk kelinci. Aku ingin kuenya seperti doraemon,"

"Kalau aku, kalau aku…hmm…_Sensei_, bentuk apa yang lucu?"

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, Daichi." Kembali Kuroko tersenyum, ia menarik kedua lengannya dari tarikan bocah-bocah disekitarnya, setelah itu menepuk tangannya dua kali. Meminta perhatian.

"Baiklah, hari ini kalian ingin belajar melukis atau membuat kue?"

Satu pertanyaan simpelnya membuat suasana di ruang bermain kanak-kanak itu hening. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, mereka berseru dengan riang,

"Membuat kue!"

Kuroko menghela napas pelan, lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah. Bantu _Sensei_ menyiapkan bahan-bahannya."

Aahh…anak kecil memang polos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inilah kehidupan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna _baby blue_ itu memang terkenal di kalangan murid-murid kecilnya. Hawa keberadaan tipis namun dengan aura menenangkan itu membuat dirinya mudah untuk didekati anak-anak. Jangan lupakan juga pekerjaannya sebagai guru di sebuah taman kanak-kanak.

Ah, siapa yang tidak akan suka dengan sikapnya yang penuh dengan kelembutan juga ketulusan itu?

Bahkan seorang anak kecil pun bisa merasakan, berada dekat dengan Kuroko Tetsuya memang menyenangkan. Sekalipun mereka hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang polos.

"Bagaimana rasa kuenya, Tetsuya-_sensei_?"

Kuroko menoleh mencari sumber suara. Kedua matanya sempat membulat—dalam wajahnya yang datar—begitu mendapati seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang bermain. Rutinitas yang dilakukannya setelah anak-anak pulang—yaitu membersihkan ruang bermain—terhenti seketika. Kedua sorot matanya menatap dalam-dalam sepasang manik _heterochrome_ yang balas menatapnya lekat. Tidak lupa seringai tipis terlukis di wajah tampannya—ng, harus Kuroko akui itu—ditambah dengan rambut merahnya tampak berantakan. _Well_, walaupun pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu terlihat lelah, orang itu masih saja bisa menyeringai angkuh seperti itu.

"Hari sudah sore, Akashi-kun," ujar Kuroko kalem, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli ketika Akashi melangkah ke dalam ruangan, lalu menelusuri setiap sudut di ruangan itu. Sesekali mengambil mainan yang tergeletak dan menyimpannya di tempat semula. Akashi memang tahu tempatnya, karena ia sendiri sudah mengenal baik ruangan—tidak, tapi tempat dimana Kuroko bekerja.

"Lalu, ada apa jika hari sudah sore?" tanya Akashi retoris, melirik Kuroko lewat sudut matanya.

"Kau akan ketinggalan jadwal kereta ke Kyoto," jawab Kuroko sekenanya. Entah mengapa langkah kakinya refleks bergerak jauh ketika keberadaan Akashi tepat di sampingnya. _Oh dear…_Tidak bisakah laki-laki itu berhenti mengganggunya?

Akashi mendengus angkuh, "Kau tahu, Tetsuya? Selama aku mengenalmu, aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang bisa kau lakukan dan apa yang tidak bisa kau lakukan,"

Sepasang alis Kuroko terangkat. Baru kali ini ia mendongak dan menatap Akashi penuh tanda tanya. Selalu seperti ini, laki-laki itu selalu bisa menarik rasa penarasannya. Namun Akashi tidak langsung menjawab. Pemain shogi itu hanya berderap ke arah rak buku, tapi bukan rak buku itu yang menjadi tujuannya, melainkan bola basket kecil yang tersimpan tidak jauh dari rak tersebut dan mengambilnya. Jemari-jemarinya menelusuri tekstur bola basket yang terasa lebih lembut dari bola basket yang asli. Memainkannya sebentar, setelah itu melemparnya tepat ke arah Kuroko yang langsung ditangkap dengan cepat.

"Kau mungkin bisa berbohong di depan murid-muridmu yang berisik itu," sahut Akashi kemudian, seringai tipis masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Tapi sayang….Kau tidak bisa berbohong di depanku, Tetsuya."

Suasana berubah hening.

Di saat Akashi menikmati setiap detiknya perubahan ekspresi Kuroko, perasaan gelisahnya, juga ketakutan terhadap dirinya, sebaliknya Kuroko mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Berusaha menyembunyikan bagaimana perasaannya sebelum Akashi menebak bagaimana isi dari dasar jiwanya. Jujur saja, Akashi Seijuuro bisa menjadi orang yang mengerikan. Terlebih lagi jika sudah mengunci pergerakannya dengan tatapan tajam itu.

"Aku kemari bukan tanpa alasan, Tetsuya." Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Langkah kakinya terlihat anggun, namun juga menegangkan. Sepasang iris dwi warnanya seolah-olah menyihir Kuroko agar tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Memaksanya untuk tetap diam.

Begitu Akashi berdiri tepat di depannya, Kuroko terpaksa mendongak karena tinggi badan Akashi yang sedikit melebihi tingginya. _Baby blue_ bertemu dengan _heterochrome_. Sikap rapuh bertemu dengan sikap absolut.

Akashi terkekeh pelan, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh pipi kiri Kuroko. "Alasanku datang kemari masih tetap sama," jeda sejenak, memainkan ujung rambut biru langit itu dengan jemarinya, setelah itu melanjutkan. "Aku masih tetap menunggu jawabanmu. Menunggu jawaban apa yang akan kau berikan tentang perasaanku selama ini,"

Kuroko mematung. Ia tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Bahkan ketika Akashi menunduk sedikit, meletakan sebelah tangannya di belakang kepala Kuroko, menariknya mendekat, setelah itu mencium keningnya lembut. Hanya ciuman sesaat, namun memiliki banyak makna di dalamnya.

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti datang kemari sebelum kau menjawabnya, Tetsuya." Kembali seringai tipis tersungging di wajah Akashi. Pemuda itu kembali menarik wajahnya, menepuk puncak Kuroko pelan, setelah itu mulai berjalan menjauh. Namun sebelum menghilang, langkah kakinya berhenti di ambang pintu, kembali ditolehkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum ke arah Kuroko.

"Cepat beres-beresnya, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Akashi kembali berjalan sampai menghilang, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia muncul kembali dengan langkah mundur. "Dan jangan kabur untuk kali ini, Tetsuya. Aku tidak ingin menerima penolakan. Ini perintah."

O-oh.

Celaka! Jantungnya kembali berulah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang, Kuroko Tetsuya merasa kesal menghadapi tingkah laku Akashi Seijuuro.

Pemuda itu bahkan lebih mengesalkan dibandingkan tingkah murid-muridnya yang sulit untuk diatur. Oh ayolah, setiap hari datang ke sebuah taman kanak-kanak hanya untuk memata-matai dirinya. Terkutuklah untuk jadwal tanding shogi Akashi selama satu bulan di Tokyo. Selama satu bulan itu, hidup Kuroko Tetsuya bagaikan diawasi.

Masih terekam jelas di ingatannya ketika ia kembali dipertemukan dengan pemuda berambut merah itu dalam waktu dan keadaan yang berbeda. Saat itu Akashi berdiri di sana, tepat di depan pintu masuk taman kanak-kanak tempatnya bekerja. Laki-laki itu meminta dirinya untuk berbincang secara pribadi. Kuroko yang merasa canggung dengan keadaan seperti itu pun terpaksa harus mengiyakan.

Dan segalanya dimulai semenjak hari itu.

Akashi Seijuuro, pemain shogi yang tidak terkalahkan dalam taktik permainannya, mengungkap semua perasaannya terhadap seorang guru TK. Isi hatinya. Juga perasaan cintanya yang diberikan pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tentu saja Kuroko _shock_ begitu mendengar hal itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau mantan kapten basketnya akan memiliki perasaan seperti itu untuknya. Terlebih begitu Akashi berkata kalau perasaannya itu dimulai sejak sekolah menengah pertama dulu. Ah, takdir memang selalu mempermainkannya.

Dan semenjak hari itu juga, Akashi jadi lebih sering menemuinya dengan alasan menunggu jawaban Kuroko. Ya, karena Kuroko sendiri masih belum memberikan jawaban atas perasaan Akashi untuknya. Entah mengapa, Kuroko tidak ingin membuat semuanya menjadi mudah bagi Akashi Seijuuro.

"Akashi-_sensei_, mainkan sebuah lagu dengan piano,"

Langkah kaki Kuroko berhenti tepat di depan ruang bermain yang tertutup begitu sensor pendengarannya menangkap hal yang tidak asing. Apa katanya tadi? _Akashi-sensei_?

"Tentu. Lagu apa yang ingin dimainkan?"

Kening Kuroko mengerut. _Suara itu_…

"Apa saja. Tapi aku juga ingin mendengar Akashi-_sensei_ bernyanyi,"

"Bernyanyi?"

"_Un_! Lagu apa saja!"

Kerutan di kening Kuroko makin bertambah. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk membuka pintu ruang bermain di depannya.

"Ah, Kuroko-_sensei_,"

Gerakan tangan Kuroko berhenti. Ia menoleh dan mendapati guru wanita sekaligus rekan kerjanya berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum.

"Ada seseorang mencarimu," jelasnya riang, "Karena kau sedang sibuk dengan hal lain, aku jadi memintanya untuk menunggu di ruang tamu. Namun kebetulan sekali anak-anak melihat kedatangannya, jadi mereka meminta orang itu untuk bermain dengan mereka. Mereka berada—oh! Kau sudah di ruangannya. Ya, dia ada di ruang bermain." Wanita itu menepuk bahu Kuroko pelan, setelah itu tersenyum lebar. "Dan orang itu tampan juga, hihihi…Baiklah, aku pergi lagi. Ada orang tua murid yang ingin bertemu denganku. Sampai nanti,"

Setelah bertukar sapa dan pamitan, Kuroko kembali menghadap pintu begitu wanita tadi sudah pergi. Tangannya kembali bergerak untuk menggeser pintu, namun beberapa detik kemudian kembali berhenti ketika sensor pendengarannya kembali menangkap suara yang tidak asing.

Denting piano.

Kuroko mengenal baik permainan piano seperti itu.

Tangannya behasil bergerak untuk menggeser pintu hingga terbuka. Bahkan murid-muridnya pun tidak menyadari kedatangannya karena sudah terhanyut dalam permainan piano laki-laki berambut merah itu. Dan pada detik tertentu, mulutnya terbuka mulai bernyanyi.

_"When I see your face…_

_…There's not a thing that I would change…" _

Kuroko tertegun. Kedua kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak dari ambang pintu. Kedua iris biru langitnya hanya tarpaku pada satu titik. Tepat mengarah pada seseorang yang berada di balik piano. Kesepuluh jarinya bergerak lincah dengan suaranya yang terdengar merdu.

"_Cause you're amazing,_

_…Just the way you are"_

Jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan cepat. Pipinya terasa panas begitu lirik demi lirik terucap dari mulut orang itu yang diiringi dengan denting piano.

_"And when you smile…_

_…The whole world stops and stares for a while,"_

Merasakan kehadirannya, orang itu—yang tidak lain Akashi Seijuuro—mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk menatap tuts-tuts piano. Seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya begitu mendapati Kuroko berada di sana, sedang memeperhatikan setiap permainan pianonya. Tampak menikmati setiap perubahan ekspresi Kuroko. Antara kagum, _speechless_, dan datar. Mulutnya tetap bernyanyi dengan kedua sorot matanya menatap Kuroko penuh dengan kelembutan.

_"Cause you're amazing—_

_—Just the way you are…"_

Kuroko menahan napas. Mungkinkah laki-laki itu sudah tahu akan jawabannya nanti?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuroko-_sensei_!"

Kuroko tersentak pelan begitu suara nyaring itu membuyarkan lamunanya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, astaga! Mengapa ia bisa melamun di saat seperti ini? Dengam cepat ia menunduk, mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berdiri tepat di depannya. Aneh, bukankah jadwal saat ini anak-anak bermain di luar, mengapa anak itu ada di ruang bermain?

Kuroko berlutut, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak kecil itu. "Ya, ada apa, Tomoyuki-kun?"

Si anak tersenyum lebar, setelah itu memberikan sesuatu di depannya. Kuroko mengernyit heran, balon gas? Untuk apa anak itu memberikannya balon berwarna kuning?

"_Sensei_ adalah orang yang paling baik di dunia ini," ucap si anak riang. Dan sebelum Kuroko mengucapkan terima kasih, tiba-tiba saja anak kecil itu berlari keluar ruangan. Meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Sepasang alis Kuroko menyatu. Apa maksudnya? Dengan masih dalam posisi berlutut, kepalanya mendongak menatap balon yang terbang di atasnya sedangkan tali penahan agar balon itu tidak terbang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu ruang bermain kembali terbuka dan datanglah seorang gadis kecil membawa dua balon sekaligus, berwarna ungu dan _pink_. Binar di kedua matanya tampak senang, ia berjalan mendekat dan memberikan balon tersebut pada Kuroko.

Eh? Balon lagi?

"_Sensei_ adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Karena itu semuanya sayang pada _Sensei_."

Seperti sebelumnya, gadis kecil itu langsung berlari meninggalkannya setelah balon ungu dan _pink_ tadi diambil Kuroko. Sepeninggal si gadis, kali ini dua orang muridnya datang lagi dengan membawa balon masing-masing. Yang satu berwarna hijau, sedangkan yang satunya berwarna biru tua. Kembali, balon itu diberikan pada Kuroko yang semakin keheranan. Ada apa dengan murid-muridnya?

"_Sensei _adalah orang yang tampan,"

"Aku menyukai, Kuroko-_sensei_."

Lagi. Kedua anak itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Kuroko. Hei, permainan apa ini?

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang datang.

Kuroko bangkit berdiri, ia menatap bingung kelima balon dengan warna yang berbeda di tangannya. Sebenarnya untuk apa balon-balon itu? Seingatnya hari ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Oh, tidak kusangka kau masih suka bermain balon, Tetsuya."

Lagi-lagi suara itu.

Kuroko menatap seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang bermain. Sebelah alisnya terangkat begitu Akashi Seijuuro berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan balon berwarna merah berada di tangannya. Ckck, sekarang siapa yang masih suka bermain dengan balon? Dan kenapa juga Akashi harus ikut-ikutan membawa balon?

"Kau ini benar-benar seorang guru yang naif," Akashi terkekeh geli. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan Kuroko. Ia menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat, tersenyum tipis, setelah itu menarik satu tangan Kuroko—yang masih menggenggam balon—sehingga balon-balon pemberian muridnya terlepas, berterbangan, setelah itu berhenti di atap langit-langit.

"Ah, Akashi-kun…itu—"

"Aku tahu," sela Akashi cepat, "Tapi untuk saat ini, biarkan balon merah pemberianku yang berbicara."

Tidak menyahut, juga tidak menjawab. Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya, terlebih ketika Akashi memberikan balon merah yang dibawanya tadi untuk dinggenggam oleh Kuroko. Dan sebelum Kuroko menarik tangannya kembali, Akashi langsung menautkan kelima jarinya pada kelima jari Kuroko. Menggenggam satu tali balon dengan kedua tangan mereka, sedangkan balonnya sendiri berada di atas kepala mereka.

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya, diciumnya puncak kepala Kuroko lembut, melepaskan genggamannya, setelah itu kedua tangannya terangkat dan membingkai kedua pipi Kuroko. Memintanya untuk bertatapan langsung. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Akashi. Lembut juga tulus.

"Karena hari ini tanggal 4 november," sahutnya seperti berbisik, "Bagaimana jika tanggal 4 november berikutnya namamu berubah menjadi Akashi Tetsuya?"

Balon merah itu terlepas. Menyatu dengan balon-balon yang lain di atap langit-langit.

**.**

**.**

_"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil, karena aku tetap akan mencintaimu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N : Nggg...jangan tanya kenapa Suki malah publish ini dan bukannya secret, hehehe. Dan sekarang...*liat jam* hufft...jam 1 lebih, ya, telat 2 jam gak apa-apa kan?/dicekek. Happy AkaKuro/KuroAka Days, Minna XD**

**Arigatou buat Minna yang sudah membaca sampai akhir ya (/^o^)/\(^o^\)**

**And...**

**Review please? **


End file.
